The ability to detect specific nucleic acid sequences in a sample has resulted in new approaches in diagnostic and predictive medicine, environmental, food and agricultural monitoring, molecular biology research, and many other fields. High-throughput detection of specified epitopes, proteins, and protein complexes promises to have a similar impact.
Various methods for such analysis have been developed, including multiplexing methods that allow simultaneous detection of large numbers of targets. Additional methods, especially methods that allow detection of many targets across a broad range of concentrations in a sample would be of great benefit.